blackcatfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:. .-. ..- -.. .. - ---/NEWS!
Welcome to the News Feed! Alright people of the Black Cat Wiki, this here is the first piece of News on the News Feed I've been working on! This shall summarise the changes I've made around the place (Yes this was a blog a made earlier, but now it's on the new feed, so I had to pretty it up somewhat. There are no actual changes to the content apart from this message). This News Feed will allow the Black Cat Wiki Staff to quickly and easily communicate to the Wiki community, although there aren't really many editors here, it still makes the place look nicer! Alright, well onto the news we go! Summary Alright people, although I'm pretty sure no one will read this anyway, I feel it's neccessary to update everyone on the MANY changes that have occured and are planned to occur on this wiki. The changes all ready underway include but are not limited to: ''-The New Achievement System'' ''-The New Chat System'' ''-The New Staff Page'' ''-The New Staff Hierarchy Looking For Some Candidates'' ''-The New Userbox System (Still Underway)'' And as for planned expansions, I am currently planning on possibly revamping the Home Page with the help of HazeShot, but I still have to discuss this with HazeShot, Any other Ideas are more than welcome, just leave them in the comment section of this blog, or on my Talk Page. And if you're curious about any of the project I'm undertaking, you can find most, if not all of my work on my Sandbox. The New Achievement System As there are very few editors on here, barely anyone would have noticed the new system in place that rewards you for making edits around the wiki, or even leaving messages on people's talk pages and even just fro posting a blog. This new system is in place to reward people for their hard work around the wiki, whilst also promoting a new found enjoyment in editting that should bring more editors to the wiki. You even get ranked out of everyone on the wiki depending on your score (The score is derived from how many badges you have), for more information, just go Here. Enjoy! The New Chat System All right, now this Wiki, along with others, has an Instant Messaging Chat System that allows contributors to quickly and easily communicate with each other instead of having to always leave messages on Talk Pages. However, Talk Pages are still neccessary, as it's obvious that people won't ALWAYS be online to be Instant Messaged. Anyway, to use the Chat System, simply Login, go to you user Profile and on the Left, you should be able to see something like This the Avatars in the box show who is online at the time, and to start talking, you simply press the 'Start a Chat' button. Simple as that, it takes you to an Instant Messaging screen similar to that of MSN, even opening a new window so you are still able to work on the wiki, see Here. That's about it for the Chat System. New Staff Page Alright, this wiki was relatively unorganised in regards to Staff, so now there is a clear hierarchy set out on the Staff Page. It's still under construction and will soon be set up in the menu bar under a category of 'Community'. But in the mean time, we are looking for good editors who can fulfill a staffing role for this wiki. If you're interested, check the Staff Page and look to where all the vacant spots are and read what you need to do to be accepted. New Userbox System Alright, so everyone likes to have a nice Profile right? Well there's a new accessory coming very soon, the Userboxes! You may have seen them on other Wikis, little boxes that have a picture or two in them with something saying 'This user is as (Badass, Awesome etc.) as (Character from that Wiki). Anyway, these are currently being brought to this here Wiki! I finished the templates needed for them to work a couple of days ago, and have started making some Userboxes, if you're curious about what I have so far, just check my Sandbox, that's where I'm working on them. If you have any specific requests, feel free to leave them on my Talk Page and I'll make them as soon as possible. When I've made enough, I'll turn them into templates and put up a page with a gallery of them and how to add them to your Profiles. Until then, feel free to add your ideas on my Talk Page! The End Well that's about it, thanks for reading this, and I look forward to your help in the furture, thanks! Category:Blog posts Category:News